


Everything is Lost

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Oneshots [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Emu has lost it all but Hiiro shows up after backstabbing Emu. Hiiro knows he has done wrong and he gets what he deserves.





	Everything is Lost

Emu was devastated. Two of his friends were on the wrong side. Hiiro, the man he had a crush on and Kiriya who was taken from this world a while ago. He couldn’t stand fighting his crush and friend but now he had to. Poppy brought back Dan so then they could have help but the thing was, Hiiro was with them then but he wasn’t there now.

Taiga, Nico, Emu and Poppy were sitting in the CR trying to piece everything together. There were only four riders on the good side now. The Bugsters were kind of helping them, too. Parad and Graphite were the only ones on neither side, since their new threat had control of the Bugsters, but were helping the riders with said threat. With Hiiro on the other side, Emu doesn’t stand a chance.

“What will we do about Hiiro and Kiriya?” Nico asked.

“That is a good question,” Taiga answered. Emu was speechless. How was he supposed to fight somebody he fell for? Nobody knew his feelings towards Hiiro. Not even Hiiro himself. Hiiro didn’t even know that him going after Saki was hurting Emu.

“We will keep going and defeat my father,” Dan Kuroto told the group. Emu looked down at his hands. Could he really fight Hiiro and Kiriya?

“I can’t,” Emu replied as he stood up and walked out the door. Once the young man was outside the hospital, he walked away towards a small park. So when he got there, he found a bench and sat down. He needed to sort out everything but not around everybody. But that wouldn’t last long.

“Emu?” said man turned to find Popp standing next to the bench he was sitting on.

“what Poppy?” Emu asked the only good Bugster.

“You seem down. Is it Hiiro or Kiriya?” she asked.

“I really don’t know,” Emu lied. Emu knew he was down but he hasn’t cared. He may never get to be with Hiiro but that was alright.

“I know you like Hiiro, Emu,” Poppy whispered. The young man’s eyes almost shot out of his head.

“How did You know?” Emu asked the Bugster.

“You always did try to protect him in a way. It was also like that time with Kiriya before he died but Hiiro must have been more important,” She told him. Emu couldn’t help but look away. He was hurting and nobody understood him. Everybody he had loved back stabbed him of left him to suffer.

“I don’t want to hurt anymore if you know what I mean,” Emu replied.

“It will be alright,” Poppy reassured him. If only Hiiro didn’t back stab him it would be alright. He wished Hiiro was still with them on their side. He hated fighting the older man but all he did, hurt him emotionally more than physically.

“It really won’t be alright,” Emu whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of losing Hiiro. If only Hiiro didn’t leave too the bad side, maybe Emu could have had stopped him from going after Saki, but move on from it.

“It will. Just give it time,” Poppy told him. Emu just looked down.

Meanwhile inside the CR, Taiga and Nico were in the room alone. The two were sitting next to each other which was normal now. The two weren’t talking but were thinking. Taiga didn’t really understand why Emu walked off. He would usually be the one to go after Hiiro when he walked off or Kiriya. Never once had Taiga seen Emu walk away. Something must be wrong here. Either Emu is having issues or something else is at play. Maybe it had to do with Hiiro? Was Hiiro the main problem with Emu now?

There had to be something he could do to help Emu. Taiga wasn’t very good at helping others but that was how he met Nico. He just didn’t know how he was going to help the young intern with his issue of Hiiro. He knew that Emu liked one of the men and his guess was Hiiro. Taiga didn’t notice but Nico was watching him.

“What’s the matter, Taiga?” Nico asked. Taiga looked at the young girl.

“Just thinking,” he answered her. Nico stood up and got in his face. This didn’t bother Taiga one bit since it was normal for her. The young girl was always getting into his face.

“I doubt that,” she whispered. This made the older man’s face turn slightly red. Taiga was actually blushing a little due to this really young girl.

“I’m serious though,” Taiga replied. Nico just stared at him.

“And what are you thinking about?” Nico asked the older man.

“Emu and his issues with having Hiiro and Kiriya on the opposing side,” Taiga told her. Nico now seemed confused.

“What do you mean by that?” Nico asked confused.

“Emu might like Hiiro or Kiriya I don’t know which one yet,” Taiga replied.

"This is going to be interesting,” Nico commented.

“Of course, it will be,” Taiga replied pulling the young girl into a tight hug. He was in pain from his last fight but it was alright. He enjoyed hugging the young girl.

Emu was still sitting on the bench for a while and Poppy joined him on the same bench. The two were now silent since Emu knew Poppy knew his little secret. There was no way of hiding his love for the older man . there was no hope in being with him in the end anyway. He was going to get Saki back and Emu was left to suffer alone. That was until a certain figure was looking at them. Emu squinted to see if he could get a better look and that’s when he noticed who it was. What was Hiiro doing here at the one park Emu enjoyed going to? Emu came here a lot to escape the confinement of the hospital. Not very many people knew he came here. Hiiro shouldn’t know because Emu never told him.

“Hiiro?” Emu whispered. This caused Poppy to turn to where the young man was looking and noticed Brave.

“Emu…” Hiiro spoke barely above a whisper.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be trying to kill me or something?” Emu asked the elder. Hiiro’s eyes widened. He knew the younger was hurting but not this much.

“I know you are hurting, Emu,” Hiiro told the younger. It was Emu’s turn to make his eyes wide for the second time today.

“Why would you care?” Emu asked sadly a little too harshly.

“I care about you. I know I had hurt your feelings doing what I did but Saki deserves a continue in her life,” Hiiro told him as he looked to the ground. Hiiro knew he had feelings for the intern but he had to hide them to get Saki to live again so she could grow old like she should have done.

“just go prepare yourself to fight me,” Emu yelled as he stood up. Poppy followed his lead the two were about to leave until Hiiro grabbed Emu’s wrist. “Let go of me Hiiro.”

“Poppy can you please leave us alone for a while. Don’t tell anybody I am here,” Hiiro told the female Bugster. Poppy nodded her head and walked away. Once she was out of sight Hiiro continued. “Emu, I love you but I have to do this. I know I shouldn’t have sided with them buts it’s the only way to give her the life she deserves.”

“You will just go with her,” Emu whispered. Hiiro heard the young man but wanted him to tell the elder himself. “Hiiro I fell for you and then you turn around and back stab me. What am I supposed to do now that you tell me you have feelings for me? You did what you did so you can be with Saki. You never cared about me anyway.”  Emu then ripped his arm out of the elder’s grasp. Before Emu could walk away he placed his hands on either side of the young man’s head. He then placed his lips on the younger’s in a sloppy kiss. Emu then pushed him away once they broke apart and walked away without a glance back. Right then, Hiiro knew he screwed up.


End file.
